Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Yancy Interlude
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Yancy has forged herself a big name as a famous teenage idol, but her career barely leaves her time for things like dating. Though maybe on a fateful Valentine's Day, that's going to change. Part of Crossoverpairinglover's Pokémon Reset Bloodlines universe, but knowledge of the main story isn't required for the most part. Cover image by Vinylshadow.


**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Yancy Interlude**

 **By Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon and all related characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. The Reset Bloodlines universe belongs to **Crossoverpairinglover**. All rights reserved.

* * *

 _ **Unova region, Nimbasa City…**_

It was weird to be standing on that place, waiting for someone's arrival. It was even weirder to be there with almost nobody taking notice of her, but sometimes she preferred that.

To the outside world, she was Nancy, the famous teenage idol, always flashing a smile and spreading a cheerful attitude before the cameras. She wouldn't deny it: she loved her work and she had forged for herself a very successful career at a young age, but sometimes it could be really tiring. Having to deal with the make-up, hairdo and proper outfits was a process she would never get used to, no matter how many times she went through it. Not to mention the presentations, interviews and other events she always had to attend. That was why she always appreciated the scarce moments she could be herself: the plain demure and sweet Yancy.

The girl had chosen her most modest clothes for that day: a white hat covered her light pink hair, a blouse of the same color over a long-sleeved sky blue sweater and matching skirt, and a pair of white shoes, with her purse hanging from her shoulder. Anybody who glanced at her would think she was there waiting for her date to show up, and that wouldn't be too far off, given that it was February 14th, no less.

The romantic atmosphere could be felt in the air: dozens of young couples had come to the Nimbasa Amusement Park to have a great time on that special day. In a way, she felt a little envious, seeing them so happy as they shared things as simple as strolling around while holding hands, eating ice-cream, and maybe also riding the Ferris Wheel to admire the view.

 _'I wish I could meet someone…'_ she thought.

Yes, anybody would assume she was there to wait for her date, like everybody else. But sadly, that wasn't the case.

…

 _She didn't notice the moment she had lost it. Perhaps she dropped it when that group of fans recognized her and she tried to put it back in her purse before running off. The disadvantage of using the flip-top model, instead of the wrist-worn one._

 _Buying a new Xtransceiver wouldn't be the issue with her salary; the annoyance was in setting up and customizing it to her preferences. The models were getting more and more complicated in that regards, and her latest one had taken her a whole week to be set up like she wanted, even using the owner's manual. Hell, why was it so complicated to get a simple ringtone?_

 _So, with little choice, she called her number. With luck, maybe someone would have found it and would be able to answer. After dialing, she waited and hoped for the communication signal. She tried several times, until at long last, someone answered._

" _Hello?" It was a male voice, and rather youthful at that. Too bad that old phone had no screen for video feed._

 _"Er… hello, did you find my Xtransceiver? I lost it a few days ago, so I'm calling from this phone to see if someone had found it. May I ask you where you are?"_

 _"Right now? At the Nimbasa Amusement Park," the voice replied kindly._

 _Yancy felt relieved, that meant he was still in town. "That's good to know. Listen, if it's not a bother, would you please hold on to it for me? I wish I could go pick it up myself, but I'm busy with my work, so I can't do it right now."_

 _"I don't mind, but I won't be around town much longer," he replied. "I have to leave in about four days."_

 _"Oh, I see." Yancy quickly grabbed her diary to check her schedule. She was full for the rest of the week, save for one day, and only because it was_ that _day specifically she had it free. But it seemed she had no choice. "Do you think we could meet the day after tomorrow?"_

 _"Sure, just tell me where."_

 _Yancy stopped to think. The voice on the other side of the line sounded like someone very kind, but she had no idea what kind of person he could be in real life. It was better to choose a public place, in case it was someone with ill-intentions. Just as a precaution._

 _"How about at the Ferris Wheel? Let's see… 3:00 pm sounds good to you?"_

 _"Yeah, that's fine with me," the voice replied. "So... how will I recognize you?"_

 _"I'll wear a white hat with a pink bow, and a dark pink purse. That should be enough for you."_

 _"Alright. In that case, I'll be wearing a dark blue jacket and a red visor."_

 _"Okay. Thank you… uh, sorry, I think you didn't tell me your name."_

 _"You can call me Nate."_

 _"Alright, Nate. I'm Yancy. Nice talking to you, and thanks again."_

 _And with those words, she hung up and went back to work._

…

And here she was, waiting for her not-a-date to show up. She couldn't think of any other way to call it, because it wasn't actually a date. It was just a meeting so he could return her Xtransceiver. She wasn't in a hurry, but she had arrived ten minutes ahead. Force of habit: whenever she had an appointment to attend, she liked to show up a few minutes ahead to give a good impression. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was 2:57 pm. She didn't mind the wait, but… with so many couples around and being so lonely, it was hard not to be self-conscious about it, especially during Valentine's Day…

"Yancy?" A voice snapped her from her thoughts.

As she turned around, she got her first glimpse of him. Just like he had promised, he was wearing a dark blue jacket and a red visor, the latter of which exposed scruffy, dark brown hair. He was neither too tall nor too short, and he didn't seem older than her, though if she had to admit to herself, at first glance… she thought he was rather good-looking.

"Er, yeah. And you're Nate?" she asked. The boy confirmed it with a nod, and pulled out of his bag the aforementioned gadget. Her dear lost Xtransceiver.

"I believe this is yours. Sorry if it's a little beaten up, it was like that when I found it," he apologized.

"Don't worry," she said, as she placed it into her purse. "Thank you so much."

The boy smiled at her and after muttering a quick "You're welcome", was about to take his leave. However, he hadn't even taken five steps away when something suddenly clicked in Yancy. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't let him leave just like that.

"Wait! Please don't leave."

The boy stared at her in confusion. And he wasn't the only one: she too was surprised at her own outburst. However, there was no turning back now, and having already said it, even as her cheeks felt red-hot, and unsure as to why, she asked the question.

"Do you… have something to do… the rest of the afternoon?"

The boy arched an eyebrow, and she felt even more embarrassed after saying the words. She could blame it on the romantic atmosphere for the day, but the truth was that part of her didn't want him to leave before she could properly show her gratitude. And considering they were both at an amusement park, not to mention the discount for the couples in the attractions, why not take advantage of it?

"Truth to be told… no, I don't." Nate scratched the back of his head.

"Could we… hang out around the park for a while? I could treat you anything… it's my way to say thank you." She added the last part quickly before looking away.

The boy seemed a little unsure, but after a while, he finally let up and took up her offer. Inside, Yancy wondered why all of a sudden she felt so happy, considering she had just met him.

…

The advantage of coming on Valentine's Day was that all attractions offered a 30% discount for couples, just for that day. Even though Yancy was willing to pay for both their tickets herself, Nate insisted in paying his so as to not to cause her inconveniences. It seemed like money wasn't an issue for him, just like with her.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!"

While riding the rollercoaster, Yancy became excited like she hadn't been in a very long time, allowing herself to scream at the top of her lungs and raise her arms in the air, feeling like a child again. As they went through the last loop, the car made it to a stop back at the start.

"Whoa… that was incredible, wasn't it, Nate?" Yancy asked.

When she glanced at him, Nate looked like he had just come out of a jog in the park. He was smiling, but he didn't seem excited, scared, or any other usual reaction for people who took one of those rides. In fact, looking back now, she hadn't heard him scream even once during the whole ride.

"It was fun, yeah." He nodded.

"You don't sound like you had much fun," said Yancy.

"Well… just between us, there are some drivers in the world who make you lose your fear of rollercoasters," he snickered a bit. "Trust me, you ride their car once, and a rollercoaster becomes like riding your bike across the city park."

"Wow." Yancy didn't know if she had to laugh or become scared at that thought.

After getting off the rollercoaster, the couple went towards the go-kart track. They paid for five full laps, so they'd spend at least twenty minutes in it.

"Have you ever driven one of these before?" asked Nate as they put on the safety gear.

"Not really, but I've always wanted to try," said Yancy. "What about you?"

Nate just shrugged. "A couple times. Not that I'm a very good driver, though."

Once they took to the track, Yancy seemingly wanted to challenge Nate to a race, but the boy didn't seem much interested in competing, and remained behind her all the while. That is, until the last lap: he stepped on the gas at full speed and overtook her halfway, crossing the finish line with a _huge_ lead, coming close to the fastest lap record. Yancy wondered if he was being too modest when he said he wasn't a good driver.

Later, while taking a break, they found a little game for small Pokémon. It was in the middle of a large pool, about thirty three feet long, with floating platforms forming a bridge. The goal was hopping on them to try and reach the other side without falling into the water. Yancy decided to try it out with her Spinda, and the little dizzy bear seemed excited as well.

"Ready, Spinda?" Yancy asked holding a starting gun. "GO!"

 _ ***BANG!***_ As soon as she pulled the trigger, Spinda hopped on the first platform. Surprisingly, the little bear seemed a little more stable on his feet than most members of his species, and actually made it past the first third rather easily. However, things got a little complicated past the halfway point, where the platforms were smaller and sank faster, forcing him to gauge his jumps more carefully.

"Come on, Spinda! You're almost there!" Yancy cheered him.

He was only four platforms away, but the final three were a bit far from each other. The middle one was small, so he had to jump as soon as he stepped on it.

Taking a deep breath, Spinda took the first jump well, but on the next one he missed his footing and slipped, falling into the water. Immediately, a Palpitoad came from below to rescue him, surfing back to the starting line to take him back to his trainer.

"Nice try Spinda" said Yancy, returning Spinda and turning back to Nate. "Don't you want to try?"

"Nah, the only Pokémon I have with me right now is my Dewott," said Nate. "Those platforms would sink under his weight much faster."

Yancy couldn't help but sigh. It actually didn't seem like Nate was having fun, and that was starting to worry her. Maybe her attempt to show her gratitude wasn't turning out as she expected.

…

Before the day ended, the couple stopped at the ice-cream parlor in the middle of the park, and Yancy bought two extra-large sundaes for them. As they began eating, Yancy stared at Nate. The boy had been rather quiet during the entire afternoon, and Yancy couldn't help but wonder if he was having a good time.

"Nate… are you bored?"

"Hmm?"

"It's just… you've been really quiet the whole afternoon," she said. "Even during the rides. Didn't you like them? Or is it… you don't enjoy my company?"

"No way, how can you say that?" he said smiling at her. "But I guess… with so many things I've done in my life, I'm not that easily impressed."

"Things like what?" she asked. Nate didn't seem like he was sure as to how to answer, so she decided to drop the issue. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. In any case, I'm sorry if I bored you the whole afternoon, I really didn't…"

"No, that's not true," he assured her. "I'm sorry if I didn't show it, but to be honest I've had a great time with you. You're a really nice girl, I mean it."

"Thank you."

By the time they exited the parlor night was already falling, and the park was about to close. Yancy checked her watch and realized they had time for one last ride before the day ended.

"Hey, Nate," she said to break the silence after a while. "We still have time for one last ride. Do you want to choose it?"

"Hmm…" Nate glanced around. "How about the Ferris Wheel?"

"The… Ferris Wheel?"

Yancy glanced at the aforementioned wheel. It was undoubtedly the most popular ride in the park, and especially at that hour, since you could have an incredible night view of the city from above. It was amazing, and especially romantic for the couples. The irony was that they had chosen it as their meeting point, but they hadn't thought about riding it until that moment. A blush crossed by the girl's cheeks, but she nodded and they went to take the ride.

As they went up, they sat on the seats across each other. Yancy felt that she had to say something, but she wasn't sure what. She had enjoyed herself alright, but he… while he had been very nice and attentive with her, going wherever she wanted and never complaining even once, he didn't give any sign of having had a good time.

However, he seemed rather happy now, and that made Yancy smile. Soon enough, they both realized they had reached the highest point of the ride, and they had the full view of the city.

"Wow, I hadn't seen this city's night lights in a long time," Nate commented.

"Yeah, they're beautiful," Yancy agreed.

"With how busy I'm with my work, I barely have any time for these things," said Nate.

"That's funny, I feel the same way with mine," said Yancy. "I haven't had any time for myself these days. I could only get today for a day off. The day everyone is together with someone… everyone but me."

Yancy lowered her head slightly, once again becoming self-aware of her situation. Her work had her so busy it didn't leave her any time for a social life. Hanging out with friends, or having a boyfriend. In fact, she didn't remember how long it had been since the last time she had a date with someone. And in her depression, she hadn't noticed Nate was glancing at her.

"Hey… if it makes you feel any better, I've never had a date in my life before," he outright stated, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "I mean… for all intent and purposes we're practically on a date, aren't we?"

Yancy blushed, but let out a giggle as she nodded. That explained many things. It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it, but maybe he just didn't know how to act. It gave her some relief.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I have much of a social life to be honest," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I can sympathize with that," she agreed. "Though my work does have a positive side, being able to travel a lot and getting to know many places."

"Really? What do you do?" Nate asked.

"Well… I work in show business. You know, I have to attend events, presentations, help prepare interviews, that kind of things."

"Hmm… that sounds interesting." Nate nodded.

"What about you? You said you're busy too, didn't you?"

"It's… a bit complicated," Nate said. "You could say I aspire to become a great investigator one day."

"Investigator?" Yancy tilted her head.

"I travel a lot myself," he explained. "In fact, I was just passing by the city, and I'll have to take a flight to Sinnoh very soon. I usually don't stay in a single place for long."

"I see," said Yancy. How curious they had that much in common, how their works left them with little room for socializing.

The ride continued without further words from either of them. Once they got off, the speakers gave the call that the park was about to. Yancy and Nate walked amongst the crowd, and since the former's hotel was closer to the park, he offered to escort her to the entrance before going his own way.

"Well, this is as far as I come with you," he said. "Like I said before, sorry if I didn't show it, but I had a good time with you."

"Don't worry," said Yancy smiling at him. "It was nice not having to spend my day today alone, so I thank you for that."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds. It seemed like Nate was in a hurry to leave, but like when they met, Yancy felt she couldn't let him go without doing something first. This time, however, she felt a bit more comfortable about it, so it wasn't so hard to say it.

"Nate… would you like that we keep in touch?" she asked, pulling out her Xtransceiver. "We might be busy, but I'd like if we could talk every once in a while."

"Hmm… I don't know," he said. "I can't promise to be available very often."

"That's not a problem. If you give me a call, or I can call you sometimes, it would be nice. If only just to talk about anything."

The boy seemed to think about it for a bit. Yancy figured he probably didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, but he finally pulled out his own cellphone and exchanged numbers with her.

"This is the number I often use, but I won't be always available, especially when I'm overseas," he warned her. "If that's good enough for you…"

"Of course it is." She smiled. "Again, thank you so much for today. And I'm not just talking about returning my Xtransceiver."

"On the contrary, I should be thanking you." He smiled back. "Well, I better return to my own hotel. Goodbye, nice meeting you."

And with those words, he turned around and walked away. Yancy stayed by the door for a while, still waving him goodbye, and stopped smiling to let out a sigh when Nate turned around a corner and disappeared from sight. The girl placed her hand on her chest, for several reasons. She was a little saddened that he had to leave, but at least she could take a nice memory of that day. Nate at least had made sure that she didn't have to spend her Valentine's Day alone that year, for a change.

* * *

 _ **One year after…**_

Although part of Yancy feared Nate would just up and forget about her, the boy stayed true to his word and called her one night she was particularly tired, about a month after their meeting in Nimbasa. Talking to him really pepped her up after a tiresome day, having dealt with a press conference in the morning, and a performance that took most of the afternoon. From then on, always on schedule, Nate always made sure to call her once or twice per month, and he had a knack for being rather timely when she needed to talk to somebody.

On every call, they talked about just about anything, and they got to know each other better. As they both traveled a lot, they weren't short on conversation topics. During a visit in Hoenn, Yancy talked about the famous Lava Cookies, and how much she regretted how close she was to get the recipe, which was a shame because she loved cooking and those cookies were delicious. In turn, Nate told her of the one time he stopped by PokéStar Studios and had to fill in for a stunt scene as the young superhero Dewott Kid when the actor got injured in a rehearsal, and the fact he too owned a Dewott was a big help. The best part, he was able to do it with a battle that was supposed to be choreographed, but he got so excited he went off the script and they made it real, which made the kids love it more when the movie came out.

Another time, Yancy told him of when she took her Spinda for a Pokémon Musical. She had always wanted to dress him up and have it take part in one of those performances. She also revealed her preference for Normal-type Pokémon, especially with the amount of cute and adorable species said type had. She also mentioned that she often traded Pokémon with her contacts in other regions, in case he was interested. Nate, for his part, told her he had stopped by an excavation site, where he managed to get a hold of a Dome Fossil, which was currently in the process of being revived, so he could soon add a Kabuto to his team. Yancy felt happy for him, even though she wasn't that much interested in fossil Pokémon.

The first time she decided to call him for a change, on a hunch, she was in for a rather nice surprise: Nate had won the Scalchop King Competition, and even through the Xtransceiver's screen he could show her a pic of his Dewott smacking the other one on the back of the head. Though he couldn't keep the Golden Scalchop, given that it meant he had to leave his partner there and he wasn't up for it, so he forfeited the prize to the runner-up. She congratulated him nonetheless, and also told him she had gone to Sinnoh where she got the recipe to prepare the famous "Old Gateau", though she had a not-so-nice experience with a mischievous Rotom getting inside the electrical appliances and trying to scare her.

Although Nate's calls generally didn't come at bad moments, there was one time where she was in her dressing room preparing for a performance, awaiting a call from her agent. When her Xtransceiver rang, she took the call, and much to her surprise (and horror) it wasn't her agent on screen, but Nate. She immediately ended it, using the old "wrong number" excuse and blocking all incoming calls until she was able to get out and change back to her normal clothes. Her excuse was that her "working colleague" accidentally took her Xtransceiver for her, and apologized to Nate for the little mishap.

At the moment, she wasn't sure exactly why she lied to him. She felt that she could trust him, but for some reason she didn't want him to know that she was actually an idol. Somehow, maybe it had to do with the fact he was one of the few people she could talk to in a natural manner, as herself, Yancy, instead of Nancy. Even so, she knew sooner or later she'd have to tell him the truth.

That day she had her last important appointment as Nancy before getting a couple of weeks off to take a breather. She and her occasional co-worker, teenage idol Christoph (or Curtis, his real name), had been invited to the Late Night Unova Show, for an interview about their most recent tour and future plans.

As they awaited their cue to get on set, Christoph decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Nervous much?" he asked.

Nancy glanced at her fellow idol and co-worker. "You know I always am."

Christoph was a young man around her own age, just a tad taller than her, with light green hair and dark green eyes, whose perfect teenage face was adorned by a mole below his mouth. He was the dream of many girls, and while the tabloids would have frequently a feast by spreading rumors about something between them (not helped by the fact that they had often played couples in many performances), the two were just very close friends, and they enjoyed working with each other.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," he said. "Can I count on you to bail me out if I make a fool of myself out there?"

"As long as you help me not to trip over," she replied in amusement. That chat was pretty much an unspoken tradition before getting into the set/stage together. It always helped to defuse the tension.

"And now, here they are, our special guest stars tonight!" the hostess announced. "Everybody, let's give a big hand to Unova's latest teenage sensations, Nancy and Christoph!"

That was their cue. In the middle of the crowd's cheering, they walked on set to greet everyone. The hostess, Giovanna Gibelli, a woman with long black hair in her forties and dressed sharply, greeted them both with a handshake and invited them to take a seat, once the crowd's cheering dimmed down.

"Thank you both for coming, it is a pleasure to have you with us."

"On the contrary, we thank _you_ for the invite," said Christoph. "It's an honor to be here."

"Let's start from the beginning. After your successful tour through Kanto and Johto, the fans want to know, are there any plans to visit other regions?" the hostess asked.

"Well, of course there are," said Nancy. "We're planning to take a breather now that the tour has ended, but we do have plans to travel abroad very soon."

"For starters, the International Pokémon Contest Committee has invited me to act as a guest judge in the upcoming Wallace Cup, taking place in Kanto," said Christoph. "I've been seriously considering it, but there's still no definite agreement."

"As for me, Kalos' Pokémon Performances are in their heyday, and I've been considering to watch them and perhaps experiencing them firsthand," said Nancy. "Given the chance, I might even take part in them myself."

"Well, isn't that interesting?" said Giovanna. "Even so, are there any plans for any other future tour, perhaps to other regions?"

"Not for the time being," said Christoph. "As you all know, Nancy and I have been colleagues in this business for some time, and we greatly enjoy working together. But now the tour has ended, we'd like to go solo for a while.

"There is a lot we'd like to do, and we believe we can do well on our own for a while," added Nancy.

The interview continued for about forty more minutes, not counting the commercial pauses. Both of them spoke about their future plans in show business, including perhaps giving a try in other media, such as movies or theater. Finally, during the show's final segment, the talk was directed towards both of their personal lives, touching a little on the sentimental part.

"So, what can you tell us about the rumors abound, about a possible romance on set between you two?" asked Giovanna. Without blushing in the slightest, they just exchanged glances and laughed.

"Tabloids love spreading those rumors between us, don't they?" said Nancy. "I'd like to clear up something. Despite our chemistry as stage partners, there's nothing between Christoph and I other than a close friendship."

"Nancy is right. She's a wonderful friend, a great co-worker, and an amazing dancing partner," added Christoph. "But don't misunderstand us. Life on set is one thing, and real life is another."

"Well, it's a shame, because I believe you guys would make an excellent couple," the hostess said. "To conclude, would you please delight all of us with one of your dancing choreographies, right here and now?"

"You put the music, we do the rest," said Christoph. "Nancy?"

Nancy winked. "Ready when you are."

They both stood up and walked to the center of the set, waiting for the music to start. The tune was one they both knew well: a medley of their favorite songs of the "Karaokémon" album, in their remixed versions. The dance left the audience with their mouths agape and many a fan sighing in admiration, for that performance could easily put to shame many winners of "Dancing with the Poké-Stars", and once they ended, the crowd erupted in applause. The show's ratings would definitely shoot up tenfold after that.

…

Once the show ended, Yancy and Curtis left the studio back in their street clothes, exhausted and wanting nothing more than a good sleep.

Right then, they were in the car driving them to the airport to take a flight back home. It was kind of annoying that they couldn't go back to the hotel and sleep in before taking the flight the next morning, but their agent told them it was better to go unnoticed, and avoid a major disorder with admirers over there.

"Oof, I'm beat," the girl said.

"So am I," said Curtis. "I can't wait to begin these two weeks off. I really need to relax."

"Have you made plans already?" Yancy asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about visiting the family. It's been a while after all." His tone sounded nostalgic. "What about you? Have you got plans with… _someone_ special?"

Yancy blushed and looked away. She knew exactly who Curtis meant when he said 'someone special'. He actually caught her once during a talk through her Xtransceiver, and asked her if he was her boyfriend. She denied it, but conceded that she wouldn't mind if that were the case.

"Have you told him already?" Curtis asked.

"Not yet," she confessed. "To be honest, I'm not sure how I'll do it."

"Trust me, it's not as hard as you might think," Curtis said. "Take it from me, you know how my last relationship turned out."

Yancy remained silent as she saw Curtis sigh. She knew exactly what he meant: he had found a nice girl, but she didn't appreciate that he kept his double life from her, and things just got harder and harder as he tried to keep a balance between them. In the end, she found out in the worst way possible, and the worst of the worst was when she said that she wouldn't have minded if he had only told her the truth from the beginning. At the very least, though, she didn't rat out his secret, and he appreciated that.

"Don't make the same mistake I did," Curtis continued. "If you really like that boy, you better be honest with him and tell him the truth yourself while you still can. You don't know how he'll react if he finds out by someone else's mouth."

"I think you're right." Yancy nodded. "The next time we talk, I'll tell him."

As the car continued its trip to the airport, both idols rested on their seats, dozing off for a bit. A long flight awaited them, so they decided to rest as much as they could. Before she did that, though, Yancy realized that Nate hadn't called her in a while, and he didn't seem to be available to return her calls either. Was he busy with his job, whatever it was?

* * *

 _ **A few days later…**_

The chance to talk to Nate came sooner than she expected. After going back home, while answering the traditional mail from her fans, she found an envelope with no sender address, but it had a stamp showing the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel.

Following her hunch, she found inside a short note reading _"Call me as soon as you get this message. Nate"_ , along with two tickets for a PokéStar Studios premiere, their newest film feature. Intrigued, Yancy grabbed her Xtransceiver and quick-dialed Nate's number. She waited for a while, but he finally answered.

"Hey, Yancy. Sorry I haven't called you lately, I've been too busy."

"Don't worry," she replied. "I'm actually enjoying a couple weeks off myself right now."

"Good to know." He smiled. "I assume you received my little package?"

"Yeah, I opened it just now," Yancy replied. "I'm curious, where did you get these tickets?"

"That one time I helped fill in for the Dewott Kid came with its rewards, I guess," he said with a little chuckle. "If you're not too busy, would you like to attend that premiere with me?"

"Well yes, I can," she replied. "Even so, is there any particular reason? It's the first time you've called me to meet each other in person."

"As a matter of fact, there is," he admitted. "There are some things I'd like to talk to you about, and I'd prefer to do it in person. They're very important, you see."

Yancy felt her heart skipping a beat. When he said "important"… was it what she was thinking? Perhaps he wanted a relationship with her? Or was it something else?

"If… you insist, I guess I can't refuse," she said, lowering her gaze to hide her blush. "Where will we meet?"

"The Nimbasa PokéStar Cinema, and don't forget the tickets," said Nate. "I can get there about an hour before the premiere, if that's okay for you?"

"Alright. I'll see you there. Thanks for the invite, bye."

As the call ended. Yancy felt she was going to explode in excitement. She could barely believe her good fortune: it seemed so... appropriate that it was exactly one year later, on the anniversary of that meeting, on Valentine's Day no less. Could it be more perfect?

"I need to look good," she said as she walked to her wardrobe, trying to pick the best outfit for that day. She was anxious to meet Nate again; despite how many times they had talked during that year, nothing could match a meeting in person.

* * *

 _ **Nimbasa PokéStar Cinema, days later…**_

Once again, Yancy stood still as she waited for her date. Because this time it most definitely _was_ a date. She felt a lot more elated than the previous year, and just like before, she arrived a few minutes ahead, as she couldn't contain her excitement.

The girl was wearing a pale blue sundress and a sunhat with a matching ribbon. She also wore white sandals, and held in her hands a different purse than the last time, a darker blue one. Unlike the previous year, she couldn't stop smiling despite her nervousness, since the excitement casted them aside. She could barely wait.

"Oh, you're here. Did I make you wait too much?"

She turned around as soon as she heard the voice. Nate wasn't wearing his trademark visor, and his outfit consisted of a black, short-sleeved jacket with green pockets, green wristbands, a white-gray horizontal striped shirt under the jacket, blue jeans with red pockets, and the same red sneakers he wore the last time they met in person, the only thing that hadn't changed as Yancy noticed.

"Not at all, I arrived just a few minutes ago," she said.

"Well, that's good to know," he replied. "If you allow me to say it, you look really cute today."

"Thank you," she said as she blushed, but still smiling at him. "You look pretty good yourself."

"We still have over an hour before the movie starts." He offered her an arm to grab onto. "Do you want to do something in the meantime?"

"Sure," she said, as she gladly accepted it.

The two entered the cinema together. As they still had plenty of time before the film began, they took the time to catch up on what they had done over drinks at the snack bar. Anybody who saw them from the outside would certainly believe they were a dating couple, and they didn't stop laughing as they told their stories. It was appropriate, given the day's atmosphere and the movie they had gone to watch.

The PokéStar premiere was titled "Mystery Doors of the Magical Land". It all began with a boy who, on a bet with his friends, ventured himself in an old castle rumored to be haunted, determined to solve the mystery surrounding it. As he crossed the door, he was transported to a strange place, where he met a beautiful but mysterious lady named "Bellelba", who called herself the queen of said magical land. Bellelba took an interest in him and tried to convince him to stay there with her, forever, but tempting as it was, he rejected the offer as he had a life outside. Angered by his rejection, Bellelba submitted him to a sick game, forcing him to go through many doors, one after another as he tried to find a way out, transporting him to different places where he had to confront all kinds of dangerous Pokémon, and she told him she would never let him escape.

However, as the plot advanced, and during the brief respites he had in that Meowth and Rattata game, the young protagonist found out more and more about the mysterious lady, finding pages of diaries spread across the castle, and some portraits of her as a child, where she looked happy with her family. In the end, it turned out she was the princess of an ancient kingdom, and had been born with magical powers. Upon revealing them, many began to stay away from her, to the point she tried to hold them back to be accepted, although that had the side effect of frequently having to unleash them somehow when they built up too much. The breaking point came when her fiancé discovered her secret and dumped her the day before her marriage. She fell in such despair, it led her to lock herself up in her palace, casting a spell that stopped time altogether and isolated her from the outside world. At least, until the day the protagonist entered her domain. So much time being alone had left her thirsty for company and affection, and that was the reason she was so bent on not letting him go.

The movie had reached its climax, and they were viewing the final confrontation between both. After running away from her all the while, the roles had inverted and Bellelba had fallen to her knees, reduced to a sobbing wreck after being confronted by her past, the memories of happier times during her childhood.

" _ **You did all this because you felt alone, didn't you?" he said as he kneeled and grabbed her shoulders.**_

" _ **I never meant to hurt you, at all," she confessed between sobs. "I just… did not want you to leave. Everybody else just abandoned me, they left me all alone. Do you have any idea how it feels? That everybody hates you for being… different?"**_

" _ **I have to admit, no, I don't'," he replied. "But I do know no one deserves to be alone, not to mention for as long as you've been."**_

" _ **And what are you going to do about it?" Bellelba asked as she looked into his eyes. "You obviously do not want to stay here."**_

" _ **Neither do you," he said. "Think about it, is there anything for you in this place? Your servants, those Pokémon, everything here is artificial; nothing is really alive. What's the point in having a big fancy house if there's nobody to share it with?"**_

" _ **Then what do you want me to do?"**_

" _ **Come with me," he said. "You don't belong here."**_

" _ **The outside world never accepted me before," she replied. "What makes you think they will do it now?"**_

" _ **You'd be surprised how much things can change in three thousand years." He smiled at her. "And even if that weren't the case…**_ **I** _ **would."**_

 _ **Bellelba glanced into his eyes. He looked so sincere, so full of hope. Something she seemed to have lost with time. Could she really believe him? Would she have a chance? If what he said was true, that the world had changed, would there be a place for her?**_

" _ **Listen, I won't deny I freaked out when you just came up and asked me to marry you out of the blue," he said. "That being said, I do think you are a beautiful woman, and maybe… given some time, something could happen between us. I wouldn't mind if that were the case."**_

 _ **Bellelba glanced around. Her palace had been her domain. She had always been safe in there, with everything under her control, and yet she felt empty. Seeing the same things over and over again for so long eventually grew boring, dull. There was a big world outside, but if she stuck in there, she would never experience it.**_

 _ **On the other hand… the spell keeping time suspended also kept her prisoner. She cared little for being immortal and not aging, but leaving those boundaries, she'd probably have to use almost all of her power to break it. Once she did it, there would be no turning back. Was it worth it?**_

 _ **Glancing at the boy's face again, she made up her mind with five words. "I will go with you."**_

 _ **And with those words, they both walked through the entrance door. After exiting, they walked to the bridge to enter the castle's grounds. Bellelba approached the barrier, raising her hands to focus all of her power and undo it once and for all. Doing so left her exhausted, and as the spell was the only thing keeping the castle standing, it completely crumbled once it was gone. However, she was fine with it. The building had never been a home for her, and not being able to use her powers for a long time sounded good.**_

 _ **They held hands and walked away together. Bellelba didn't know what her place in the new world would be, but at least she could be sure about something: she wouldn't be alone anymore while she found it.**_

As the movie ended and the credits rolled, the audience began clapping and cheering, including Yancy and Nate. While some were already standing up to leave, they chose to stay until the credits ended. Indeed, they showed a scene with Bellelba and the hero watching the sunset together and looking at each other lovingly before kissing. A happy ending in all the rule.

"Wow, that was a great movie," said Yancy. "Thank you for the invite. It was wonderful."

"I figured you'd love it, that's why I picked this one." Nate smiled. "Well, we still have the rest of the afternoon. Would you like to do something else?"

"I'd love to, but… you said you had something important to tell me," Yancy reminded him.

Nate's smile dimmed down slightly at the reminder. Indeed, she hadn't forgotten the real reason she had come was to hear what he had to tell her, and she hoped from the bottom of her heart that it would be what she wanted.

"You're right. Shall we go outside?"

As they exited the cinema's premises, they walked to a nearby park and sat on a bench. The place was pretty clear of people, and the afternoon's cool breeze was pretty relaxing. It seemed the perfect place and moment for that kind of conversation.

"Yancy… even if it's been a long-distance relationship, the truth is I really like chatting with you, of anything," he said. "You're one of the sweetest girls I've met in my life."

"I'm flattered," she replied. "You're very sweet too, and strange as it seems, you're always there whenever I need you. In a… manner of speaking, if you get the idea."

"I'm glad." He smiled. "I better be upfront about it; I really like you, and nothing would make me happier than having a relationship with a girl as beautiful and kind as you."

Yancy's heart sped up a thousand fold after hearing that. He had said it, he admitted he liked her. All he had to do was ask her the question and she would gladly say yes.

"And that's why… it hurts me to tell you this. I'm afraid that won't be possible," he said with some sadness in his voice.

"W-what?" Yancy's smile vanished, replaced by a shocked expression.

"Yancy, I didn't lie when I said I like you, and believe me, I hate myself for breaking your heart like this." He held her hands. "But I have to be honest, and I don't want to give you false hopes."

"I don't get it," she continued. "If I like you, and you like me, why do you say it can't come to be?"

"Things are really complicated in my life, and I don't want to drag you into it."

"Nate…" Yancy fought to hold back her tears. "Give me just one reason why we can't be together, and I promise I won't bother you about it, ever."

"Actually, there are two, and pretty big ones," said Nate, as if he already had the answer prepared in advance. "The first one, you should know already… Nancy."

The girl paled for a second as she heard that name. He already knew? But before she could say anything, he read her face and smiling with some amusement he continued to elaborate:

"Oh, come on, do you really think I wouldn't notice? I see Nancy's performances all the time. I know the way you speak, how you move, even some of your tics, such as that habit you have to place your hand on your chest when you're excited. Plus, changing just one letter for your stage name?"

"In my defense, I always try to act different as Nancy," the girl replied with a slight blush.

"It works for the most part, but even without the hairdo, makeup and those frilly outfits, a good observer can notice that. Not to mention that one time I caught you with your working outfit."

"Did you find it out then?" she asked.

"Not really, but… I had my suspicions," he admitted. "Though if you ask me, I think you're cuter in your street clothes."

Yancy felt flattered at the compliment. It was sweet of him to believe that she was cuter as herself than as Nancy. There were many admirers of the idol, but very few who actually liked her as the modest girl she actually was.

"Point is… dating me would interfere with your idol career, and I don't want you to sacrifice that for me," he said with full sincerity. "I know how hard is to work in show business, and with so much to do and so little time, I wouldn't like it if you felt bad for calling off a date or something. Not to mention… can you imagine the backlash you could get from your fans if they learned you've been taken?"

"Well, that's a pretty good reason," she conceded. "My work barely leaves me time for myself, it would hardly give me time for someone else. I admit I would feel bad for standing you up. And yeah, my contract does have some issues about me dating. But you said there were two reasons."

"Yeah, I was about to get to that," said Nate. "Thing is… a lot of stuff has happened in my work, and from the look of things, very soon I might have to spend a very long season… in Orre."

"Orre?" Yancy gasped in shock. "What are you going to do in _that_ place?"

"There's… an important mystery that needs to be solved," he explained. "I can't go into many details, but you know how things are over there, and… I wanted you to know, since I might have to leave very soon."

Yancy had been struggling to not to cry all the while, and it was getting harder by the second. However, the instant he mentioned Orre, she understood the implications. Everybody knew that region was a hellhole and no man's land where only the strong survived, and communications there were very limited if not nonexistent. In fact, except for veteran trainers, and generally in large groups, very few who ventured there would return to tell the story. He seemed very aware of that, and at least he chose to tell her instead of just disappearing from her life without warning.

"Do you _really_ have to go to that place?" she asked.

"If it depended on me, I'd gladly stay here with you," he said as he held her hand again. "But when duty calls, you have to make hard choices. And this wasn't easy, trust me."

Yancy wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel at the moment. On one hand, she was heartbroken at having her illusion completely shattered, and not being able to have a relationship with that boy she had taken a shine to. On the other hand, she couldn't blame him, and at least he chose to be honest rather than giving her false hopes. That was something she appreciated, and somehow, it made her even more attracted to him.

"I suppose… you wanted to make some fond memories before you left, didn't you?" she asked.

"I would have said I wanted an excuse to see you, but… yeah, there's that too." He smiled.

Yancy couldn't help but chuckle. That was another thing she liked in him; his jovial mood. Nevertheless, deep inside, the pinkette felt that, if she had so little time to spend with him, she had to make it worth it as long as it lasted.

"We still have a few hours before the day ends," she said. "Do you think we could go to the amusement park? Maybe we could take a ride on the Ferris Wheel for the night view."

"Just what I was thinking." Nate smiled as he offered his arm, which she gladly accepted again.

While things hadn't quite turned out as she expected or wanted, Yancy decided not to let that ruin her day. If Nate wanted to make fond memories, she would make sure he did. Plus, that way she would make a few for herself as well.

* * *

 _ **Nimbasa amusement park…**_

Unlike the previous year, the visit to the park was a lot more cheerful. While Nate didn't scream as loud as Yancy in the rides, at least he made it known he was having a good time, and they were even able to go into some attractions they had missed out the last time. For instance, the haunted house: half the time Yancy pretended to be scared just to have a pretext to grab hold of Nate, though at the exit, when they thought it was all over, a Chandelure fell from the ceiling and gave her a genuine scare, causing her to jump to the boy's arms, who remarked that she was a little heavier than she looked. She puffed her cheeks and pouted at that.

A bit later in the mirror maze, Yancy accidentally became separated from him, but a few minutes later, he found her and guided her to the exit, and they broke the record for the fastest time to get through the maze, winning a place on the attraction's wall of honor. Once they were out, they decided to try the bumper cars, and had quite a few rounds of trying to get behind the other before going for the ram. Yancy was able to ambush him a couple of times from the side, even making him spin for a bit.

After that, they went to the same ice cream parlor, and much to their surprise there was something new on the menu.

"Who'd have guessed they'd have Casteliacones this year?" said Yancy, carrying a box with six of the aforementioned ice cream cones.

"It's been a while since I last ate one of these." Nate seemed happy too, as he started eating his first cone.

"Hey, you got some cream on your nose," said Yancy.

"Huh?" Once she got his attention, Yancy quickly extended a finger to wipe said cream and then sucked on said finger. Nate couldn't help but smile. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" She giggled.

After finishing three cones each, Nate got a bit of a chance to show his trainer skills when they got to the pool where Yancy's Spinda had played the platform-bridge hopping game the previous year. Now, it had been replaced by a new one, for two trainers to pit their Pokémon against each other, and the winner would be the first one to knock the opponent into the water. Obviously, Flying-types were banned, but he gladly took the challenge to the current undefeated champion, a blue-haired boy with a rather large Samurott. The two were currently engaged in a close-range swordfight, with Samurott using his larger size to try and push Dewott into the water, but he still managed to endure.

"That's it, Samurott, you almost got him!"

"Go Dewott, don't give up!" Yancy cheered.

Nate for his part remained calm. Even as Dewott was pushed to the edge of the platform. Yancy couldn't help but admire that, and judging by his expression, he seemed to just be waiting for the right time to make his move.

"Dewott, jump over Samurott and use Aqua Jet!"

Just as he almost fell off the platform, Dewott stopped trying to push Samurott back and jumped over him. Still while in midair, he coated himself in a water veil and shot himself like a torpedo at Samurott, who barely was able to use his Seamitars to block the strike. But the sheer speed pushed him off the edge of the platform, and he fell into the water.

"Samurott has fallen into the water, Dewott is the winner!"

"Yeah! You did it, you did it!" Yancy cheered.

Nate just smiled at his partner who turned around and gave a respectful bow to his opponent, who after getting out accepted his defeat with dignity.

Winning that battle earned Nate the right to a free prize of his choice. Always the charmer, he let Yancy choose something for herself, and the girl was happily walking with a Teddiursa plush doll as they went to the Ferris Wheel to conclude the day.

It was strange to be on that same spot as one year before, and seeing the same exact image as before: Nate sitting in front of her as he admired the city's night view. There was one different thing now, though: Nate was smiling more genuinely. He clearly had enjoyed his day with her, and in the process he had made fond memories for both of them.

As she glanced the plush Nate won for her, Yancy thought it was a good moment to give him a gift she had brought for him. She hoped it would mean the beginning of their relationship, but since that wouldn't come to pass, she could at least give it to him so he had something to remember her by, wherever he was.

"Hey, Nate." Once she got his attention, Yancy searched into her purse and pulled out a small box. "I have something for you."

The boy curiously grabbed the box. Yancy could see he was surprised with the contents: a pair of silver love pendants, meant to be half of a whole by being placed together, and even had their names carved: Yancy on one half, and Nate on the other. She grabbed the latter and put it on.

"So you won't forget about me, no matter where you go."

"It's beautiful, but I don't need it to remember you by," he said as he put the other one on. "Still, I appreciate the thought, so thanks."

"No, _I_ should be thanking you. For making this the best Valentine's Day I've ever had. And for being such a great friend to me."

Yancy felt a little weight on her chest as she said the word 'friend'. Clearly she had come to see Nate as something more special than just a friend, and she had wished they could have been something else. But there was no point in having regrets of what couldn't be. Instead, she chose to feel happy for what she had, and for having had the chance to meet him.

"Yancy… if we don't see each other ever again…"

"Shhh." She placed a finger on his lips. "Don't you dare to say that. Even if you go to Orre, even if years pass, we'll see each other again."

"But Yancy…"

Nate couldn't get a single word further, since in that very instant, the pinkette took the chance as they had stopped on the ride's highest point, and holding him by the chin, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. She only let go of him when the wheel started again and she sat back.

"We'll see each other again," she assured him. "Every time I come here, I'll think about you when I see the city's night lights. Whatever might happen, I'll wait for you."

Nate couldn't say anything else, so he just smiled and nodded. Yancy herself was surprised that she had done that, but she felt that if she didn't while she still had a chance, she would live with that regret for the rest of her life. They both spent the rest of the ride in silence, never looking away from each other's eyes.

As they got off the wheel, just like the last time Nate escorted Yancy back to her hotel's entrance, although this time they walked clinging to each other's arms like a dating couple. As they bid each other farewell for the last time, and upon returning to her room, Yancy dropped herself on the bed, tightly cuddling to the plush doll Nate had won for her. It seemed a bit childish, but at the moment, it was the closest she could be of the real him.

No matter where he went or whatever he did, she had hopes they would see each other again. Tomorrow was another day, and she had to keep moving with her idol career. But for now, all she wanted to do was to close her eyes, and dream about him.

…

While Yancy abandoned herself to sleep, Nate continued his walk across the streets, gazing at his mobile phone. Specifically, one of the selfies they had taken while at the park, while they rode the bumper cars. He had almost forgotten how funny they were.

He sighed, wondering if he should be as married to his job as he was. But when duty called he had to answer, and the last thing he wanted was to put her in danger. After all, he had genuinely grown fond of that girl.

The incoming call ringtone interrupted his train of thought, and seeing the number, he took it, but using the Audio Only button. He wasn't in the mood to show his face to his superiors or coworkers at the moment, and he had a reputation to maintain after all.

"Agent Black No. 2, reporting in."

"Have you already fulfilled that appointment you had?" a mature-sounding male voice answered.

"Affirmative," he replied. "What about my leads?"

"Well, we've had enough time to look into them," the voice replied. "Looks like your hunches were right. The trail leads to Orre."

"Just like I told you," Nate said with a bit of satisfaction. "And my request to handle this?"

"There's still deliberation about that, but I can say it's all but approved by now." Nate couldn't help but notice a tinge of annoyance in the voice. "Are you sure you want to do this alone? It never hurts to have someone watching your back."

"I appreciate the concern, but the fewer agents we put at risk, the better. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so. Anyway, we'll be waiting for you at the scheduled meeting point. There's a lot we need to discuss."

"Roger that. I'll be there as soon as I can."

And with those words he ended the call. Being an International Police agent was quite a heavy work, but he knew it was important. He would always ensure to fulfill his missions, but now he had a bigger reason to succeed. After all, he never had someone awaiting his return before.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Well, here's my little contribution to give a bit of love today. One of the advantages of writing for the Resetverse is being able to take ideas and use them in ways I hadn't planned before. Starting by the fact that, yes, in this oneshot "Nate" is actually Blake, the same agent from the Looker Interlude written by **Viroro-kun.** Which also means the time markers set the second half of the story sometime after that. For the record, the caller at the end was Looker himself.

For some time I had wanted to write a story between Yancy and the Black and White 2 protagonist. I'll tell you, I found that little side quest by mere accident, when I found by chance Yancy's Xtransceiver. I went snooping around about it and told myself "Okay, getting some nifty traded Pokémon doesn't sound bad". But as time passed and the more I talked to her, her sweetness won me over and the trades kinda became secondary. In fact, it kinda annoyed me that I could only have dates with her at the Ferris Wheel. I would have liked to take her to other places, like the PokéStar Studios to watch a movie together, or maybe the Undella Bay. If anybody asks, I only did the former because, after the S.S. Anne Interlude and Chapter 31 of the main story, I felt I should tone down a little the fanservice.

The movie was obviously based on my favorite series at the PokéStar Studios, namely on the weird ending. Obviously the actress playing Bellelba here is not Sabrina, but I wanted to insert a bit of her, partially basing on her canon anime self, though another source of inspiration was the reinterpretation of her arc given by **AeroJester203** in his fic "Common Sense". Also, the clothes Blake uses for their second date are the same worn by the player in "Red Fog of Terror". Heads up; if anyone would like to make a "full-version" of the movie, go ahead, just don't forget to credit me for the idea. Would be interesting to see some stories-within-the-story, if you get my drift.

Another source for this oneshot was the Adventures manga, specifically for the last scene. However, as I didn't like that Blake was only dating Yancy to investigate her in case she was a member of Team Plasma, and once he found out she wasn't he dumped her and broke her heart, I went for something different here. Namely, he genuinely grows to like her, but he doesn't want to put her in danger, or give her false hopes in case something happens and he doesn't make it back from Orre, and at the same time leaving open the possibility they will reunite in the future. Also, for the most part, I tried to keep it so, even if he hides things from her, he never actually lies, like the subtle "You can call me Nate", as opposed to "I'm Nate" or "My name's Nate". He might be a professional when it comes to his job, but I'd like to think he understands others' feelings and that's why he tries to be as honest as he can with Yancy.

*Phew*, I think that's enough for now with the notes. Other than the final scene, I tried to make this story a bit of a stand-alone from the Resetverse, so I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you haven't read the main story, I highly recommend it. See you next time!


End file.
